Perfectly Imperfection
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT] Kesempurnaan tak akan digaungkan tanpa adanya ketidaksempurnaan. Dan Luhan harus menghabiskan banyak waktu menyakitkan untuk bisa memahaminya. Rasa putus asa dan frustasi, penolakan yang menghancurkan harga dirinya, serta pergolakan batin membawanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang memberi camelia dan coreopsis. HunHan. GS. DLDR.


Sebenarnya, apa definisi dari kesempurnaan itu? Kata dasar sempurna, berawalan ke– dan berakhiran –an. Hal atau keadaan yang berjalan sempurna? Mungkin jawaban itu akan terlontar jika kau memilih prodi sastra bahasa.

Seorang yang memiliki paras menawan, tubuh semampai dan fitur lahiriah tanpa cacat seringkali dijadikan figur sempurna bagi banyak orang. Tapi, jika dia congkak, angkuh dan ucapannya semematikan bisa ular, bisakah kata kesempurnaan kau ikhlaskan untuk seseorang itu?

Bagaimana jika sekarang kita melihat dari sudut pandang lain, atau tepatnya objek lain? Seorang cacat, buruk rupa dan tak lengkap, tapi pembawaannya begitu ringan dan menyenangkan, kasih dan kebaikannya mungkin disebut nyaris seperti titisan Bunda Teresa. Lantas apakah kau dengan mudah menyebutnya sempurna?

Dunia tak senaif itu, bukan begitu?

Kebaikan tak akan menjadi kebaikan tanpa ada kejahatan sebagai pembanding. Gelap tak akan mendapatkan namanya jika orang-orang tak mengenal terang. Bahagia akan menjadi hambar jika asam garam kesedihan tak pernah tercicip.

Dan, bukankah itu juga berlaku pada banyak pasangan hal bertolak belakang lain? Misalnya…

…kesempurnaan tak akan digaungkan tanpa adanya ketidaksempurnaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daisy Universe Present**

 **HunHan FanFiction**

 **.**

" **Perfectly Imperfection"**

 **Main Casts : Sehun x Luhan**

 **Genre : AU,** **Hurt/Comfort** **, Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Warning : Genderswitch!**

 **Special for HunHan Valentine Event**

 **Copyright©2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei, Luhan! Bisakah kau membantu buku-buku di sini?" Suara nyaring seorang gadis bermata sipit bergema, memantul di dinding langit-langit ruang yang melengkung tinggi. Getar resonansi terkirim ke gadis berambut coklat tua di sudut lain yang sibuk dengan tumpukan buku-buku berdebu yang baru di buka dari dalam kardus krem.

Gadis berambut coklat tua itu bangkit, menepis debu tipis di jemari ringkih pada celemek hitam yang membalut pinggang.

"Aku datang, Baekkie!"

Warna suara itu bersatu dengan suara keramaian lain yang memenuhi atmosfer. Gemericik air yang menerpa daun tanaman, suara pekikan lucu dari gadis remaja tanggung yang tersiram air, serta gedebuk langkah kaki dari anak-anak kecil yang berlarian sepanjang lorong. Hal terakhir membuahkan kalimat peringatan dan delikan tajam dari anak gadis yang sedikit lebih dewasa yang tengah memegang pekerjaan.

"Daehan, Mingguk, Mansae jangan berlarian!"

"Nanti lagi Kak Yurae!"

Dengus dan kekehan kecil terdengar bersamaan.

"Mereka tak pernah membantu, pun mendengarkan." Gadis remaja tanggung bernama Yurae itu mendesis kecil, sementara dua gadis lain yang lebih dewasa mengulum senyum tertahan.

"Mereka masih kecil." Luhan mengangguk dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Dan kau sama berisiknya dengan mereka saat tujuh, oke?" Baekhyun memotong kalimat itu. Yurae terdiam dengan bibir mencebik.

"Oh astaga, kau lucu sekali!" Luhan mencubit pipi itu, membuat si empunya mengerang panjang.

Luhan mengabaikan protesan dari Yurae, tangannya sibuk meletakkan buku-buku yang telah dibersihkan dari debu tipis ke lemari rak yang lumayan memakan tempat. Akhir pekan datang dan Luhan sangat bersemangat dengan kabar yang Baekhyun sampaikan via pesan; kumpulan buku sumbangan datang dari sebuah instansi pendidikan. Dan kumpulan yang Luhan maksud di sini adalah satu mobil penuh. Meski yang disumbangkan termasuk buku-buku lama yang berdebu dalam segelan kardus, hal itu seperti tumpukan permata berkilau bagi anak-anak yang tinggal seatap di sini.

Luhan mendesah halus saat matanya berpaling dan menangkap vista keramaian di balik jendela besar; anak-anak bermain dengan selang air dan membuat percikannya mengenai anak gadis lain di sekitarnya, cahaya matahari membuat mereka terlihat sangat cerah dan berkilau. Luhan tersenyum, ia bahagia hal sekecil itu bisa menerbitkan senyuman di wajah anak-anak polos itu.

Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah ia bisa semudah itu tersenyum karena hal yang sederhana? Selalu berpikir positif dan memandang dunia yang kejam dengan baik-baik saja? Bisakah ia menangis kesakitan hari ini, dan tersenyum lebar melupakan kejadian lalu begitu saja keesokan harinya?

"Luhan, kau melamun?" Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan singkatnya.

Luhan menggeleng dan memberi senyum terbaik. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang membaca sekilas ringkasan buku ini, kau tahu, ini terlihat sangat menarik." Luhan menunjukkan bagian belakang novel bersampul jingga musim gugur pada Baekhyun.

"Apa Kak Luhan baik-baik saja kemari? Apa tidak ada tugas kuliah?" Yurae bertanya sembari mengulurkan sebuah buku bergambar rubah dan gadis bertudung merah pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dan meletakkannya pada sekat khusus bacaan bergambar.

"Banyak, tapi bukankah aku selalu bisa meluangkan waktu untuk kalian?" Luhan mengerling. Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan menyenggol sahabatnya yang kini terkekeh renyah itu.

"Kata-katamu itu akan menjadi sangat romantis jika kau mengatakannya pada seorang lelaki, Luhan…" Kata Baekhyun.

Luhan tertegun, buku yang dipegangnya menggantung di udara dan begitu keheningan sejenak melanda, Baekhyun menyadari kesalahannya.

"Oh, Luhan, kau tahu maksudku … aku—"

"Sayangnya aku lebih suka mengatakannya pada kalian." Luhan memberi kerlingan matanya yang jenaka dan Baekhyun mengulas senyum lega.

"Kau sudah banyak membantu—Yurae tolong ambilkan kardus berikutnya," Baekhyun menyingkirkan kardus yang telah kosong sementara Yurae pergi ke sudut lain di mana tadi Luhan sibuk. "dan kau harus istirahat setelah ini." Baekhyun benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya dan Luhan terlihat abai dengan itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya, kau baik-baik saja dengan rasa lelahmu, namun bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?" Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan yang sok sibuk menata deretan buku yang telah rapi. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan Baekhyun merasa sedih dengan lengkungan bibir yang tidak mengurva penuh itu. Hanya tarikan sudut bibir yang dipaksakan.

"Kau tak pernah melepaskanku barang sebentar sampai semua benar-benar terang, heum?"

 _Perasaan, ya?_ Luhan tertawa miris.

"Seharusnya kau tahu akan berakhir seperti apa, Baek. Bukankah kejadian lalu terlalu banyak jumlahnya untuk dijadikan contoh? Aku bodoh ya, mengulangi hal yang sama kesekian kali."

 _Oh, tidak…_

Baekhyun mendekat dan meremat pelan bahu sempit itu. Luhan tampak baik-baik saja meski senyumannya mendung, tapi ia tahu benar bagian dalamnya tidak.

"Jawaban pertanyaanmu masih sama, dan mungkin akan selamanya seperti itu."

"Dan Luhan berapa kali aku katakan jangan berpikiran seperti itu?!" Baekhyun nyaris memekik mendengar kalimat itu. Sementara Luhan terlihat santai, atau katakan Luhan hanya berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Oh astaga haruskah aku menghajar pria brengsek itu?" Baekhyun mengerang, memalingkan wajah sejenak untuk berusaha menghilangkan lapisan kaca tipis pada dua matanya.

"Tiap orang memiliki pilihannya masing-masing, dan kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya jika ia menolak barang cacat." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dingin, matanya tak memancarkan emosi. Sejujurnya ini adalah topik yang akan selalu menjadi hal paling sensitif baginya. Ia berharap Baekhyun tak mengusik kesekian kali, tapi, bagaimana cara seorang sahabat tidak rusuh dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang lain?

"Luhan, aku minta maaf."

Yurae kembali dengan dua tumpuk kardus yang cukup berat, Luhan meraih dan meletakkannya di kursi tinggi dan mulai mengeluarkan buku satu per satu. Kegiatan mereka kembali berjalan.

"Satu _vanilla milkshake_ saat kita pulang dan semua beres." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum jahil dan Baekhyun meloloskan dengusan tawa pelan.

"Akan kubelikan berapapun." Luhan adalah gadis terpandai dalam hal mengubah suasana sepanjang yang Baekhyun tahu, dan juga gadis ber _topeng_ yang handal.

"Nah, itu baru Baekhyunku."

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan, sih?"

Luhan mencubit pipi Yurae. "Bukan urusan anak umur lima belas, oke?"

"Oh, baiklah nona dua puluh dua." Yurae mencebik.

Hening sejenak, dan derai tawa mengisi atmosfer yang sejenak memberat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membuka pintu flatnya, kakinya menapaki lantai dingin yang mengkilap. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menyalakan lampu dan begitu cahaya memenuhi ruang, suasana hangat yang tercemar sunyi terhampar di depan mata.

Tak begitu luas, hanya berisi satu kamar tidur dan kamar mandi, serta satu set dapur sederhana yang menyatu dengan ruang terbesar berisi sofa kecil dan meja. Luhan melangkah pelan, meletakkan tas selempangnya asal dan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa yang mulai kehilangan busa pengisi.

"Oh, Tuhan…"

Luhan menunduk, menarik nafasnya yang berat perlahan. Kedua tangan meremat lutut kakinya yang terbalut celana kain, rematan itu menguat bersama dengan perubahannya menjadi cengkeraman. Punggungnya kaku, dan sebentar kemudian naik turun bersamaan dengan isak tertahan yang lolos dari pertahanan.

"K-kenapa ini selalu terasa menyakitkan?"

Bisikan tertahan itu tak ubah ratapan menyayat hati. Tubuhnya berdeguk-deguk kacau. Isakan mulai mengeras. Lelehan air mata menganak sungai.

Dan pertahanan itu hancur seketika.

Luhan menangis keras, kepalan tangannya memukul-mukul lutut kirinya tanpa peduli akan rasa sakit. Karena mereka memang tak akan merasakan apapun, hanya kepalan tangannya yang mungkin memar karena berbenturan dengan benda keras.

"A-akh… Khh…"

Ia meringkuk di atas sofa, memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk kaku. Matanya makin basah merasakan dua kesan berbeda pada pelukannya. Hangat, nyaman dan manusiawi di sisi kanan. Dan keras, dingin membekukan pada sisi kiri. Luhan tak merasakan bagian miliknya di sana.

Luhan bangkit, menyibak celana yang membalut kaki kirinya. Matanya mengeruh saat ia mendapati bukan kaki manusiawi yang mendenyutkan nadi yang ia lihat di sana, melainkan materi keras serupa porselain yang dikaitkan dengan kerangka dan baut besi. Ia kembali melihat perbedaan itu, perbedaan mencolok yang mencabik hatinya yang belum tertambal sempurna.

Ia kalap, berteriak marah penuh kesedihan saat melepas sabuk kulit yang menghubungkan kakinya dengan benda mengerikan itu. Luhan memaksa benda itu terlepas, dengan cara terkasar sekalipun, mengabaikan kakinya ngilu dan sakit. Ia melempar benda mengerikan itu, membuatnya membentur kaki meja dan menghasilkan suara keras. Ia menatap nanar kakinya yang tak sempurna, tulang yang berbalut jaringan otot dan kulit yang berhenti pada bagian lutut.

Yang sisanya mungkin sudah terkubur bersama reruntuhan puing bangunan sialan yang merenggut kehidupan normalnya. Membusuk tak bersisa.

Air matanya mengalir makin deras.

"Kenapa aku selalu mengingat hal yang sama setelah mengalami hal seperti ini? Tidakkah kau menjadi kebal, Luhan? Tidakkah kau seharusnya belajar dari kesalahan?" Luhan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, gigitan bibir berbuah lelehan cairan berbau amis besi ia abaikan. "Kenapa kau harus menjadi gadis bodoh untuk kesekian kali? Tak akan ada yang menerima barang cacat macam dirimu."

Luhan tak pernah menginginkan hal buruk menimpanya, bahkan sampai merenggut kehidupan yang selama ini ia jalani penuh kebahagiaan. Ia masihlah seorang gadis muda penuh semangat yang suka menebar senyum, selalu berpikiran positif dan merasa baik-baik saja menantang dunia yang dikatakan banyak orang kejam tak berperi.

 _Aku pasti bisa menjalaninya_ , pikirnya naif saat itu. Ia merasa bisa melalui segalanya, bisa meraih segalanya. Paras, kecemerlangan dan strata sosial sudah ia genggam sejak lahir.

Sampai Tuhan menegur dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri, terlalu sombong dan berbangga dengan segala kelebihan yang sebenarnya tak ubah titik buih di lautan.

Luhan tak tahu harus meraung sekeras apa, berteriak marah sebanyak apa, menyalahkan siapa atas apa yang menimpa dirinya.

Haruskah ia mengutuk para pekerja kontraktor yang tidak becus membangun dinding gedung pencakar langit? Ataukah ia harus memaki puing-puing reruntuhan bangunan yang menimpanya tanpa belas kasih? Atau para dokter sialan yang tak mampu melakukan apapun pada sebelah kakinya yang hancur tak berbentuk hingga hanya bisa melakukan amputasi?

Haruskah ia menyalahkan semua itu saat Tuhan sendiri yang mengatur semua itu untuk menegur dirinya?

Empat belas Februari, ia terbangun dengan masker oksigen dan tusukan jarum infus serta alat elektroradiogram yang mengeluarkan bunyi mengerikan. Nyeri menyerang sekujur tubuh dan saat ia cukup sadar untuk merasakan dirinya sendiri; ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan histeris mendapati hanya satu siluet panjang yang ada di balik selimut. Kaki kirinya lenyap, hanya menyisakan bagian lutut keatas dan mereka berbalut perban berbercak kemerahan.

Ia menangis, mencakar-cakar bagian buntung itu dengan kalap.

Dan ia berakhir membisu setelah sadar dari biusan.

Tak ada satu kalimat pun yang ia dengar selama ia melakukan pemulihan. Semuanya hanya terdengar sebagai omong kosong tak berguna. _Jangan bersedih, kau akan baik-baik saja, kami akan selalu bersamamu, seharusnya kau bersyukur kau masih bisa selamat._ Kata-kata penyemangat yang mengatakan bahwa dunia tak akan berakhir hanya karena ia kehilangan salah satu kakinya? Luhan hanya menatapnya datar dan berucap sinis.

"Potong salah satu kakimu dan katakan padaku duniamu tidak akan berakhir jika kau hanya kehilangan satu kaki."

Seorang gadis yang seingatnya salah satu teman dekatnya kala itu terdiam kaku, dan tak pernah muncul lagi untuk waktu yang lama.

Orang-orang terdekatnya berkata bahwa banyak orang yang jauh lebih tidak beruntung di banding dengan dirinya. Banyak yang cacat sejak lahir dan mereka tak berputus asa atas keadaan mereka. Tapi apakah itu berarti mereka tak pernah mengalami pergolakan batin? Apakah mereka tak merasa terhina dan sakit ketika orang lain memberikan tatapan iba, kasihan bahkan jijik pada mereka? Apakah mereka tak pernah sekalipun merasa sedih?

Oh Tuhan, Luhan baru tahu dunia senaif itu sekarang.

Tangisan ibunya tak jua meluluhkan hatinya yang membeku sekeras batu. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang diinginkan ayah dan ibunya; terapi pemulihan dan segala sesi psikologis yang dijejalkan kepadanya. Luhan hanya menatap tanpa arti pada kaki palsu yang kini menopangnya kemana pun ia pergi.

Semua orang dalam lingkaran terdekatnya dulu menjauh perlahan, sebagian menjauh karena keadaannya yang tak lagi sempurna. Ia dianggap barang cacat, banyak gunjingan menyakitkan ia dengar dari mereka yang dulu menyatakan diri sebagai teman yang baik. Sebagian lagi ia dorong perlahan dengan sikap skeptis dan sinisnya yang muncul dan makin menjadi.

Apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari keadaannya yang cacat ini?

Tak jarang ia pulang ke rumah hanya untuk membanting pintu kamar sekaligus membantingkan kaki palsunya ke kaca lemari. Cermin kaca berserakan, sudut tajamnya mengirimkan godaan tentang sebuah goresan di urat nadi pergelangan tangan. Tapi sayangnya, semuanya hanya menjadi godaan semata karena ayahnya selalu punya kekuatan untuk memeluknya erat. Berusaha menenangkan tangisannya yang menyakitkan dengan setia.

 _Ia hanya kehilangan sebelah kaki, tidak seharusnya ia berniat mengakhiri hidup._ Luhan hanya bisa tertawa bercampur tangis saat mengingatnya, sekali lagi; jika salah satu kakimu hilang, bisakah kau tersenyum lebar, bahkan tertawa sambil mengatakan _aku baik-baik saja_?

Luhan memandang semua orang tak berguna, hanya bisa berbicara petuah-petuah kehidupan yang terdengar sangat memuakkan.

Suatu saat, saat Luhan merasa dirinya sudah putus asa; Tuhan sedikit berbaik hati meringankan penderitaannya, memberikan sedikit penawar dan jeda sejenak dari cobaan. Seorang sahabatnya yang setia mendengarkan ucapan kasar, menyakitkan dan mengerikan yang berasal dari mulut berbisanya; membawanya ke sebuah rumah bekas gereja yang menjadi tempat tinggal banyak anak-anak yang tak beruntung mendapat kasih sayang seutuhnya. Baekhyun menyebutnya sebagai rumah kasih sayang.

Luhan memberikan secuil perhatian saat mendengar tawa ringan tanpa beban, dan perhatiannya benar-benar teralih bersama lelehan air mata deras, saat ia melihat seorang bayi kecil yang masih kemerahan, tertidur nyenyak di antara timbunan bantal. Begitu kecil, ringkih dan lemah.

Luhan menangis terisak, saat balutan kain hangat dibuka dan ia tak menemukan kaki kecil yang seharusnya bergerak-gerak lemah. Bayi kecil itu bernama Zhui, yang akhirnya mengakhiri perjuangannya di usia yang baru menginjak satu bulan.

Ia mulai sedikit mengerti arti kata beruntung yang diucapkan untuknya.

Luhan masih belajar menerima keadaan diri seutuhnya, mencoba membangun kepercayaan diri dan kebahagiaannya bersama orang-orang yang tulus menyayanginya. Tapi, mungkin dosanya terlalu banyak di masa lalu sehingga Tuhan belum berhenti memberi kesulitan.

 _Tuhan, apalagi yang ingin Kau katakan padaku?_

Seorang lelaki mendekat, mengenalnya lebih jauh, dan berhenti saat tahu dirinya tak sempurna. Senyum permintaan maaf, penuh rasa bersalah dan iba serta kekecewaan yang tergambar jelas di benak Luhan mengikis semua pemulihan yang ia bangun susah payah. Ia hancur, harga dirinya sebagai perempuan tercabik menyakitkan.

Dan untuk hal ini, ia sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Luhan menyembunyikan seluruh gaun-gaun yang ia punyai ke dalam lemari bagian terdalam, menggemboknya dengan kunci mati yang ia buang jauh-jauh. Ia bersembunyi dibalik celana-celana longgar dan sepatu tertutup. Tak pernah sekalipun menampakkan hal yang diam-diam masih ia benci.

Kesalahan terbesarnya adalah; ia seakan tak belajar dari kesalahan.

Saat seorang lain mendekat dan berniat mengenalnya, memberi harapan manis, Luhan juga menaruh harapan yang sama besar. Ia begitu mendamba, ia begitu ingin diterima seseorang. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang kembali terjatuh menyakitkan.

Begitu berkali-kali, sampai membuat Baekhyun menangisi dirinya. Memperingatkannya untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Namun apakah ia salah jika ingin seseorang menerimanya apa adanya?

 _Oh, Luhan… Seharusnya kau menghancurkan keinginan itu._

Luhan selalu tertohok dengan kalimatnya sendiri; tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan seseorang yang menolak barang cacat seperti dirinya. Ia belum sepenuhnya kembali mencintai dirinya sendiri, dan ia malah dibuat lebih membencinya sekarang.

Luhan yang sekarang tak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan yang baru saja menyadari hanya mempunyai satu kaki sempurna; hanya saja sekarang ia bisa memasang topeng di depan wajahnya. Berkata pada dunia ia baik-baik saja, namun dalam hati ia merasa tak lebih dari pembohong besar yang menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu cerah, dan Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliah terakhirnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar pejalan kaki yang cukup lengang. Matanya berkeliling melihat deret pakaian di sepanjang kaca etalase toko, orang-orang yang sibuk dengan makan siang mereka yang sedikit terlambat dan sesekali langit yang biru cerah. Matahari bersinar menyenangkan dan Luhan mendapatkan sedikit suplai energi positif dari hal-hal kecil itu.

Luhan berbelok di persimpangan dan memasuki salah satu kafe yang tersedia di sana. Sebuah kafe berinterior industrial yang khas dengan metal dan warna hitam menyatu sempurna dengan nuansa coklat yang kental dan hangat. Luhan tersenyum pada seorang gadis muda berseragam yang berdiri di belakang kasir.

"Ah, seperti biasa Nona datang saat jam makan siang telah lewat. Caramel macchiato dan kaserol, benar?" Luhan terkekeh mendengar sapaan yang unik itu. Ia mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dalam dompetnya.

Pesanannya siap tanpa memakan waktu yang terlalu lama dan setelah membayar dan menyematkan ucapan terimakasih beserta senyum manis, Luhan melangkah pelan ke lantai atas. Ia duduk di meja paling ujung yang menghadap keluar; menampakkan pemandangan lalu lintas dan gedung tinggi di seberang jalan. Di sini teduh dan lengang dan Luhan menyukainya. Ia butuh sejenak waktu untuk melemaskan otot kakinya yangg tegang dan pikirannya yang panas memikirkan deretan tugas.

Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan presentasinya dan meskipun Baekhyun berkata ia akan selesai sebentar lagi, Luhan memilih pergi sendiri. Perasaannya masih sedikit kacau setelah beberapa malam kebelakang ia habiskan dengan menangis sampai kelelahan dan tertidur, pagi harinya ia sibuk mengoleskan krim dan concealer pada bagian bawah matanya. Ia tahu Baekhyun menyadarinya dan ia sedikit banyak senang Baekhyun tidak bertanya.

Luhan memotong kaserolnya yang masih panas menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil dan menikmatinya dengan mata lurus ke depan, menatap tanpa arti khusus. Ah, rasa yang ia cecap di lidahnya ini membuatnya rindu dengan masakan ibunya di rumah. Berapa lama ia tidak pulang ke rumah? Mungkin ia terlalu lama bersembunyi.

Suara berisik kecil datang dari beberapa kursi di sebelahnya saat kaserolnya tinggal sedikit, ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki muda di pertengahan duapuluhan tengah kesulitan dengan beberapa tumpukan buku, ponsel di genggaman yang terhubung kabel headset serta satu cup es kopi digenggaman yang sama. Lelaki muda itu terlihat sangat kesulitan meletakkan barang bawaannya, tas punggung yang menggantung asal sama sekali tak membantu.

Cup itu nyaris menumpahkan isinya ketika lelaki muda itu meletakkan ponselnya.

"Oh biarkan aku membantu." Luhan meraih ponsel lelaki muda itu dan meletakkannya. Hal yang sama ia lakukan pada tumpukan buku yang dipeluk lengan kiri lelaki muda itu. Luhan sama sekali tak sadar tatapan lembut diarahkan adanya. Namun pada akhirnya celana kain lelaki muda itu ternoda titik kecoklatan akibat cup yang bergoyang.

"Astaga maafkan—"

"Terimakasih, Nona." Lelaki itu memotong kalimat Luhan dan tersenyum tipis. Luhan mengerjap kecil sebelum juga mengulas senyum.

"Ya. Ah, tolong gunakan ini."

Luhan kembali sejenak ke tempat duduknya dan menyodorkan satu kemasan tissue. Lelaki muda itu tersenyum geli melihat gambar kemasan yang lucu dan Luhan merona malu menyadarinya.

"Terimakasih, untuk yang kedua kali." Luhan tertegun sejenak melihat senyuman indah yang membuat sudut mata lelaki muda itu menyipit.

"Kembali kasih."

Lelaki muda berparas tegas yang didukung dengan potongan rambut _undercut_ itu membersihkan noda di celananya menggunakan tissue yang diberikan Luhan. Beberapa kali sudut matanya diam-diam melirik Luhan yang kembali sibuk menghabiskan kaserolnya.

Luhan masih terhanyut dengan suapan kaserol terakhirnya saat lelaki muda itu tiba-tiba bersuara dengan sebuah uluran tangan.

"Aku Oh Se Hun, siapa namamu?"

Luhan terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. Ia menatap ragu pada uluran telapak tangan itu, sebelum akhirnya menyambutnya dengan sedikit lambat. Ia terkejut saat telapak tangan itu menggenggamnya dengan hangat. Ia lebih terkejut ketika namanya sendiri terluncur begitu mulus.

"Luhan."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan cepat-cepat kembali fokus dengan makan siangnya yang terlambat ini. Kaserolnya habis dan ia hanya harus menghabiskan _caramel macchiato_ nya sebelum meluncur pergi. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman dan canggung dengan suasana ini sehingga membuatnya menghabiskan kopinya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Saat Luhan hendak bangkit ia merasakan kaki kirinya bergeser kecil, ia membeku. Kenapa hal ini terjadi di saat seperti ini di antara sekian banyak waktu? Lelaki muda bernama Sehun itu masih di sana, meminum es kopi dengan tenang sambil membaca bukunya. Dan Luhan tak mungkin pergi dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Luhan bangkit perlahan, berjalan sedikit terseret ke kamar mandi di lantai dua. Ia harap-harap cemas semoga Sehun tidak mempedulikannya. Di kamar mandi ia membenarkan posisi kaki palsunya dengan sedikit susah payah, karena suasana hatinya tak pernah _sangat_ baik saat menyentuh benda penopangnya ini.

Saat keluar, Luhan tertegun saat melihat mejanya sudah bersih. Lelaki bernama Sehun itu sudah pergi, dan meninggalkan sebuah botol kaca bening berisi awetan bunga. Luhan mendekat dan meraih benda itu.

"Bunga camelia?"

Di sampingnya tertempel _post it notes_ bertuliskan _'Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku'_ yang rapi.

Luhan terlalu memperhatikan bunga berwarna merah muda bergradasi putih itu. Jika saja ia mengedarkan pandangan, mungkin ia akan menemukan Sehun memandangnya dari bawah. Melihat ekspresi Luhan dari balik kaca yang terterpa sinar matahari.

Luhan turun, bersamaan dengan Sehun yang melangkah pergi menyusuri trotoar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tak tahu seperti apa Tuhan akan mempermainkan takdirnya. Ketika seminggu kemudian saat sumbangan buku kembali datang dari instansi yang sama, Baekhyun mengatakannya sebagai sumbangan susulan dari gudang lain atau entahlah, Luhan tak begitu mendengar dan tak begitu ingin paham.

Sumbangan buku itu datang bersama seorang lelaki muda yang seminggu lalu memberikan bunga camelia dalam botol kaca bening sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Oh Se Hun, dengan penampilan kemeja rapi dimasukkan dalam celana kain datang bersama raut wajah terkejut.

"Luhan? Apa kau salah satu relawan pengurus di sini?"

Adalah kalimat pertama yang Sehun ucapkan padanya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk kaku dan mengusahakan sebuah senyuman. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Sehun."

Sehun berbincang dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Kang—pengurus panti asuhan ini, sementara Baekhyun menariknya ke ruang dalam nyaris mendekati dapur untuk memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kau mengenalnya? Apa dia Oh Se Hun yang sama dengan Oh Se Hun yang memberi bunga camelia kering itu padamu saat di kafe?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat Baekhyun begitu protektif padanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kini terdengar begitu hangat dan Luhan seakan menemukan sosok ibunya dalam diri Baekhyun. Luhan mencapit bibir tipis Baekhyun, memberikan sedikit cubitan gemas di sana.

"Pertama, tahan suaramu karena tak sopan jika ini terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Kedua, ya aku mengenalnya dan ya, dia Oh Se Hun yang sama."

Luhan masih tersenyum kalem saat Baekhyun mulai menggigit jarinya panik. "Dalam waktu seminggu kau bertemu orang yang sama, dan perkenalan kalian sedikit menggangguku. Kau pasti bisa mengerti mengapa aku seperti ini."

"Tidak lebih mengganggu daripada saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berkata 'Kau cantik sekali. Siapa namamu? Apa kau menjadi kekasihku?' di saat ada di toko buku. Apa aku salah? Dan ya, aku mengerti."

Wajah Baekhyun merona padam mendengar kekonyolan kekasihnya disebut-sebut, gadis bermata sipit itu mengerang kesal dan menepuk pipi Luhan sedikit keras. Matanya memicing serius, kekhawatiran dapat Luhan temukan dalam tatapan itu dan ia mengerti benar apa yang ingin Baekhyun sampaikan.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir, aku sudah menghabiskan waktu untuk 'konseling' diri sendiri agar tidak jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Aku tahu kau sadar aku banyak menangis akhir-akhir ini, terimakasih tidak bertanya dan percaya padaku." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan tulus, tangannya menurunkan jemari Baekhyun yang masih bertahan di wajahnya, beralih menggenggamnya erat dan hangat.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, setitik air mata muncul di ujung matanya yang terpoles _eyeliner_ hitam. "Kau tahu, Luhan. Mengenalmu membuatku sadar aku punya sisi semelankolis ini, kemana perginya aku yang super cerewet dan berisik itu, huh?"

Luhan mendengus pelan mendengarnya. "Kau masih super cerewet dan berisik, kok, tenang saja."

Luhan menghela nafas pelan dan mengalihkan pandangan ke luar lewat jendela besar. "Berdamai dengan diri sendiri itu sulit. Aku tak berhenti mengharapkan banyak hal, begitu menginginkan seseorang sampai beberapa waktu kebelakang sehingga membuatku bertindak bodoh dan menyakiti diriku sendiri. Di saat yang sama diriku yang lain begitu benci dengan kenyataan dan paham bahwa aku mungkin tidak pantas." Luhan menyentuh kaki kirinya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kau tahu, kadang memahami diri sendiri itu sulit sekali, ya?" Luhan terkekeh sumbang.

"Luhan…" Baekhyun memeluk sahabatnya itu erat-erat, menepuk punggungnya yang sedikit bergetar dengan sayang. "Aku yakin kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu yang sesungguhnya, Luhan… Aku yakin itu, aku yakin. Dan aku akan pastikan tak ada lelaki brengsek yang mendekatimu lagi, oke?"

"Hmmm… Dan kau harus ada di dalamnya, tidak boleh tidak, oke?"

"Oke, tentu saja harus ada Baekhyun di sana!"

Mereka tertawa dengan guyonan sederhana yang terlontar spontan itu.

Mereka meninggalkan ruangan itu dan beranjak ke depan, bagaimana pun mereka harus membantu mengangkut kardus-kardus buku. Di panti asuhan ini hanya ada sepasang suami istri Kang sebagai pemilik sekaligus pengurus, sementara dua orang lain menjadi relawan tetap di sini untuk mengurus administrasi dan bertanggung jawab dengan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam anak-anak. Tak bisa banyak menampung anak-anak malang, memang, mengingat ini hanya bekas gereja kecil. Baekhyun lebih sering kemari dibanding dengannya mengingat rumahnya jauh lebih dekat.

Luhan menatap label instansi pendidikan yang ada di badan mobil, sebuah instansi pendidikan swasta yang cukup terkenal. Dan jika mendengar percakapan selewat antara Sehun dan Tuan Kang, sepertinya Sehun adalah salah seorang kepala bagian di instansi itu. Sebuah prestasi tersendiri di umur yang ditaksir baru menyentuh seperempat abad sudah memiliki jabatan yang cukup menjanjikan.

Mereka mengangkut kardus-kardus berisi buku ke dalam panti, Daehan, Mingguk, Mansae dan bocah seumuran lainnya berebutan membantu. Luhan terkekeh saat mereka merasa sangat bangga memeluk beberapa buah buku, ah, bukankah hal terpenting adalah membuat mereka senang?

Tinggal kardus terakhir dan sepertinya ini adalah jatah Luhan untuk mengangkutnya, dan sepertinya sangat berat. Ia baru saja akan mengangkat kardus itu saat sepasang tangan kekar menggantikan tugasnya. Sehun berdiri di sampingnya bersama sebuah senyuman.

"Biarkan aku yang membawanya, Luhan. Tidak baik jika kau yang membawanya."

Luhan memicing mendengar kalimat terakhir. "Apa yang tidak baik jika aku yang membawanya?" Banyak kalimat bernada sama ia dapatkan dengan asumsi ia lemah karena ketidaksempurnaan yang ia miliki. Luhan benci itu.

Sehun mengulas senyum kecil yang membuat Luhan tertegun dan kehilangan kernyitan dahinya. "Aku laki-laki, dan melihat seorang gadis membawa kardus buku yang—" Sehun membenarkan posisi kardus yang sedikit melorot, membunyikan isinya yang Luhan tebak setebal kamus. "—berat ini, membuat harga diriku terluka."

Luhan tak tahu apa sebabnya, yang jelas ia terkekeh mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kau kepala bagian di intansi tempatmu bekerja?" Sehun melirik Luhan dengan ekor matanya.

"Itu artinya kau mendengar percakapanku dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Kang."

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalanya dan ia berhenti sejenak, membuat Sehun juga menghentikan langkahnya. Lelaki itu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Mengapa kau memberiku bunga camelia hari itu?"

Senyuman bermain di wajah seputih susu itu dan Luhan tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat melihat senyuman itu. Cinta, kasih dan kesenduan tersembunyi di balik netra mata dengan sangat baik.

"Kau tidak keberatan mendengar ceritaku? Aku seakan merasa kau bukan seseorang yang bisa menerima orang baru dengan mudah."

Luhan serta merta menggeleng, meskipun dalam hati ia membenarkan kalimat terakhir.

"Mendiang ibuku seorang florist, dan dia mengajariku melakukan hal-hal semacam itu. Mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi aku sangat berbakat dalam herbarium dan sejenisnya."

"Dan itu menjadi pertanyaan mengapa kau menjadi kepala bagian perbukuan dibanding menjadi ahli herbarium atau sejenisnya." Luhan tanpa sadar mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan begitu gamblang, padahal seharusnya ia tak seterbuka itu. Dan selama ini ia tak _pernah_ seterbuka ini dengan orang baru. Luhan lebih suka diam, mengamati dan cenderung acuh tak acuh.

Sudut bibir Sehun diam-diam terangkat.

"Karena aku juga jatuh cinta pada bidang ini, Luhan. Kau tahu, aku lebih suka menjadikan herbarium sebagai hobi, yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan penat, bersama orang-orang tertentu."

Untuk alasan yang sangat tidak ia mengerti, Luhan menaruh perhatian pada kalimat terakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya Luhan tidak membuat konseling diri sendiri yang ia lakukan menjadi sia-sia, bukankah ia sudah berjanji tidak akan terlalu berharap pada seseorang? Gejolak batinnya menyeru keras; tak akan ada yang mau menerima gadis cacat sepertinya. Bayangan raut wajah terkejut, iba dan kecewa Sehun sudah menghantuinya sepanjang ia memikirkan lelaki muda baik hati itu.

Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri, bagaimana jika Sehun bisa menerima kekurangannya yang sangat banyak ini? Bagaimana jika Sehun adalah salah satu orang yang tulus padanya di antara sebagian kecil orang yang menyayanginya?

Harapan kecil yang mulai tumbuh berusaha Luhan musnahkan dalam hatinya; karena semua pengalaman menyakitkan seharusnya bisa membuatnya belajar.

Memangnya berapa kali lagi penolakan yang harus ia terima agar bisa belajar untuk tidak menaruh harapan?

Oh, betapa harga dirinya sudah luluh lantak karenanya.

Tapi, Sehun terasa berbeda.

Dia tak banyak bertanya, bersikap di luar ekpektasi Luhan dengan kebanyakan orang, dan senyumannya adalah satu hal yang sampai sekarang tak dapat Luhan artikan dengan benar. Luhan tak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia merasa di luar kesadaran ketika Sehun mendekat, mengajaknya berbincang ringan membicarakan hal-hal random—bahkan kucing yang melintas di depan mereka sekalipun.

Ia mengiyakan ketika Sehun mengajaknya makan siang di kafe yang sama di mana pertama kali mereka bertemu. Duduk di bagian yang sama dengan jarak kursi yang makin lama makin terkikis hingga sekarang mereka benar-benar duduk bersisian. Mereka tertawa dan tersenyum seperti layaknya teman; hal yang selama ini sangat Luhan hindari.

Keraguan tentang bagaimana jika pada akhirnya Sehun tak memiliki hal lebih untuknya dan berakhir pergi setelah tahu kekurangannya selalu menghantuinya, tapi senyuman itu membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang dan berpikir bahwa tak ada salahnya ia menjalani hari seperti air mengalir.

Entah untuk alasan apa, Baekhyun tak menguarkan aura membunuh kepada Sehun, hal yang dulu lumrah dilakukannya pada siapapun pria yang mendekatinya. Berbagai pertanyaan yang penuh dengan percikkan harapan mulai memenuhi kepalanya, tapi ia masih terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan itu ke permukaan. Memangnya siapa yang tidak tersentuh, tidak terpesona dan tidak menyukai lelaki sebaik Sehun? Lelaki yang di matanya memiliki figur sempurna yang membuat hatinya menjerit.

"Luhan, kau melamun?"

Luhan terdistraksi mendengar suara baritone itu. Ia menoleh ke Sehun yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan alis terangkat; seakan bertanya apa yang ia pikirkan dan pada akhirnya, ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Tangannya beralih pada kumpulan mawar segar yang baru terpotong. Warna merah pekatnya memanjakan mata dan Luhan menemukan dirinya senang melihat mawar merah itu, di sini mereka nyaris memenuhi seluruh bagian bersama mawar merah muda dan mawar putih.

Dan saat itu Luhan menyadari, dekorasi florist milik keluarga Sehun yang dilanjutkan salah satu kerabatnya ini mulai ramai dengan dekorasi merah muda dan pita-pita yang melilit gambar cokelat berbentuk hati. Oh, Februari menjelang dan tanggal empat belas hanya menghitung dua minggu, ya?

Kenangan empat belas Februari tahun lalu menyeruak; kamar putih gading beraroma antiseptik, suara tetesan cairan infus serta balutan perban kemerahan di balik selimut berkelebat cepat di ingataannya. Ia sedikit limbung, kenangan itu tak pernah bisa berdamai dengan dirinya walau sudah nyaris setahun berlalu.

"Kau menginginkan apa untuk valentine nanti?"

Pertanyaan yang sungguh tak terduga itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Sehun yang kini mengulas senyuman kecil. Ada kehangatan di sana tapi Luhan terlalu terkejut untuk memikirkannya.

"Valentine?" Ia nyaris membisik. Sehun mengangguk kalem, jemari kokohnya mengambil setangkai mawar merah dari kumpulan yang ada. Memberikannya pada Luhan yang menerima dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, aku harus memberikan sesuatu untukmu…"

 _Oh, tidak Sehun, seharusnya kau tak mengucapkan kalimat itu. Bisakah kau berhenti membuat Luhan berharap lebih besar?_

"Dan kenapa kau harus memberikan sesuatu untukku di hari valentine nanti? Bagiku, itu bukan hal yang penting. Berikan hadiah atau apapun itu pada gadis yang dekat denganmu, Sehun."

"Dan siapa yang dekat denganku sekarang jika bukan kau, Luhan?"

Luhan terdiam, tak dapat mengetahui ekspresi Sehun karena lelaki itu memunggunginya, berjalan menuju salah satu rak yang berisi koleksi herbarium yang tertata indah dalam berbagai bentuk.

Hening cukup lama sampai Sehun berbalik dengan sebuah herbarium bunga berwarna kuning lembut, sekilas terlihat sama dengan bunga matahari namun lebih kecil dan lebih terang. Kelopaknya yang lebar membuatnya terlihat indah. Herbarium itu terikat pita berwarna hitam dengan beberapa kelopak daun dan rumput liar, mereka terbalut plastik bening bertuliskan Coreopsis bergaya latin.

Luhan menatap bertanya, dan jawaban yang ia dapat adalah senyuman tipis dari Sehun.

"Apa kau pernah mencari tahu apa arti bunga? Kau tahu, terkadang pesan singkat yang mereka bawa jauh lebih berarti dibanding kalimat-kalimat panjang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, ketika semua tugas dan pekerjaannya selesai, Luhan menatap dua herbarium bebungaan yang ia letakkan diatas nakas tempat tidur. Ia duduk di ranjang setelah menyandarkan kruk di dinding sebelah nakas, sebelah tangan meraih ponsel dan sebelah lagi mengganti penerangan dengan lampu tidur. Membuat kamarnya remang dengan cahaya jingga kecoklatan yang lembut.

Ia mengetikkan kata kunci pada kolom pencarian situs dalam jaringan, tentang bunga camellia dan cereopis. Sepersekian detik setelah ia membaca arti dari dua bunga itu, matanya basah tiba-tiba. Luhan terisak kecil, membekap mulut mencoba menghentikannya agar tidak berubah menjadi tangis.

Camellia, yang berarti kesempurnaan.

Coreopsis, yang merupakan representasi dari semangat dan optimistis.

 _Sehun, ternyata kau tahu semuanya sejak awal?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada satupun komunikasi yang terjalin untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Luhan masih mengalami pergolakan batin untuk meraih ponsel dan menekan nomor kontak Sehun. Sementara di sisi lain, Sehun menunggu Luhan menghubunginya.

Bukan ia memberatkan Luhan, lelaki itu hanya ingin Luhan yang memutuskan.

Pertama kalinya ia melihat sosok cantik bermata rusa berkilauan itu adalah bulan April tahun lalu. Di rumah sakit saat ia mengunjungi salah satu rekan kerjanya yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Ia melihat Luhan memukul-mukul kaki kirinya yang tak sempurna dengan tangis dan makian kasar, sebuah kaki palsu tergeletak tak berguna di sisi brankarnya.

Tangisan itu begitu menyayat hati sampai membuat Sehun merasakan dadanya ikut terhimpit. Sejujurnya, bukan rasa kasihan yang ia rasakan saat melihat Luhan yang tampak sangat putus asa dengan keadaannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, hati dingin dan bekunya terketuk. Dirinya yang hanya manusia es tak peduli dengan hubungan sosial dan menganggap hal-hal macam itu hanya membuang-buang waktu, merasa sangat ingin meraih Luhan, memeluknya dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi, semua itu tertahan dalam angan karena hari itu ia hanya berhasil mendapatkan nama. Dan mata bengkak kemerahan saat Luhan melangkah lemah menyusuri koridor sendirian, mengabaikan ibu dan ayahnya yang berjalan setia di belakangnya; membuat Sehun urung untuk mencoba mendekat.

Ia mengamati dari jauh secara diam-diam, melihat semua yang menimpa gadis nyaris putus asa itu. Perjuangannya, tangisan dan makiannya terhadap keadaannya yang cacat, semua penolakan berujung tangisan dan hati yang tersayat pedih; Sehun melihatnya dalam diam.

Karena ia hanya ingin Luhan sadar, bahwa ia harus mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Bahwa Luhan harus berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri dan menepis jauh anggapan tentang tak akan ada orang yang bisa menerima gadis cacat seperti dirinya.

Sehun tak akan mengatakan bahwa semua itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, tapi bukankah Luhan tidak sendiri? Masih ada yang menyayanginya dan menerima kekurangannya lapang dada. Luhan begitu mendamba, namun di saat yang sama ia tertampar kenyataan tentang kekurangan fisiknya.

Sehun menghela nafas perlahan, memijit hidungnya perlahan. Sebelah tangan masih menggenggam ponselnya, berharap nama seseorang muncul dalam panggilan atau sebuah pesan singkat sekalipun. Selama kedekatannya yang terasa begitu cepat dengan gadis cantik itu, Sehun mulai memahami banyak hal yang sebelumnya hanya samar terlintas.

Luhan mulai mengerti dan menerima keadaannya walau perlahan, ia mulai menata hati dan menempatkannya di tempat yang tak akan membuatnya terluka. Dan hanya menunggu sampai Luhan jujur, terbuka dan membagi kesedihan kepadanya secara suka rela, untuk membuat Sehun mampu memberikan segala yang ia punya untuk melengkapi ketidaksempurnaan yang ada.

Bukankah banyak hal akan menjadi lebih mudah dimulai jika kau jujur dan berdamai dengan dirimu sendiri?

Sebuah dering panggilan sederhana masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Sehun, dan lelaki itu nyaris tak percaya nama yang selama ini ia tunggu akhirnya muncul. Sebuah senyum haru tak pelak tercipta, mengurva indah di bibir tipisnya.

"Ya? Halo…"

" _Halo…"_ Suara parau yang berusaha disembunyikan terdengar dan Sehun berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak membiarkan Luhan menangis dengan alasan yang sama di masa depan.

" _Apa kau keberatan datang ke tempat tinggalku? Aku yakin kau tahu di mana."_

"Ya, malam ini?"

Hening sejenak. _"Ya, malam ini."_

Di seberang sana, Luhan menutup panggilan dengan helaan nafas lega dan pejaman mata. Ia sudah memikirkan semuanya, benar-benar melakukan konseling terhadap dirinya sendiri dan benar-benar belajar memahami apa yang ingin Sehun sampaikan kepadanya.

Pikirannya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka

Mungkin tak selamanya orang-orang berkekurangan seperti dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan. Mungkin di beberapa saat mereka merasa sedih dan menangis. Tatapan berbagai arti yang ditujukan untuk orang-orang seperti mereka, bukankah akan menjadi tak berarti jika tak diambil hati? Luhan terkekeh kecil, berdamai dengan kekurangan diri sendiri tak pernah mudah, tapi bukan berarti ia tak bisa, kan?

Petuah-petuah yang dulu ia anggap sampah memuakkan kembali ia ulang dalam pikirannya, dan sudut hati terkecilnya berbisik membenarkan.

Suara bel terdengar dan Luhan membersihkan sisa kekacauan di wajahnya. Ia menuju pintu dan membukanya, di sana Sehun menyematkan senyum tipis bersama sebelah tangan menenteng sekantung plastik makanan cepat saji.

"Aku yakin kau tidak memikirkan mengisi perut karena kau sibuk menangis, bukan begitu?"

Luhan terkekeh ringan, berjalan masuk lebih dulu sebagai gestur mempersilakan.

Mereka duduk bersisian tanpa percakapan. Hening mengisi atmosfer dan keduanya masih terlalu canggung untuk membuka mulut. Paket makanan yang Sehun bawa tergeletak di atas meja, dan sejujurnya, mereka terlihat akan di diamkan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Maafkan sikapku selama ini. Aku yakin kau merasa aku terlalu lancang mencari tahu tentang dirimu secara diam-diam."

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku akan marah, meneriakimu dengan kalimat makian tidak sopan." Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara. "menutup mata dan telinga dan mengabaikan maksud baikmu; tapi, kurasa aku yang sekarang tak akan melakukan hal itu."

Sehun tertegun, tanpa sadar ia menoleh dan menemukan Luhan tengah menunduk dengan dua telapak tangan saling meremat di atas pangkuan.

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengetahui semua yang aku rasakan, seseorang pernah berkata padaku aku seperti lembaran buku terbuka, bukan begitu?"

Sehun bungkam, pun tak memberi angguk jawaban.

"Camelia dan coreopsis; dua hal sederhana yang membuatku benar-benar mau membuka mata. Sehun, terimakasih." Ucapnya tulus dari dalam hati, air matanya meleleh dan ia lunglai, tak punya kekuatan untuk menghapusnya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, hanya perlu sedikit dorongan—"

"Dan aku tak menyangka kau datang untuk memberikannya padaku."

"Katakanlah aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum tanpa beban."

"Semua orang merasa kecewa, iba dan dibohongi setelah mereka tahu keadaanku." Luhan menyibak celana longgarnya, menampakkan kaki kiri palsunya tanpa rasa khawatir. Air matanya makin deras seraya ia mulai melepaskan material keras itu dari sambungan kakinya. Ia merasa sakit dan malu menampakkan kekurangannya di depan Sehun, ia merasa ditelanjangi. Tapi, bukankah ia harus belajar menerima kekurangannya?

Sehun tak mampu memalingkan wajah meski hatinya berdenyut nyeri melihat Luhan kesakitan.

"Benda ini menopangku sekian lama tapi aku masih saja…" Luhan terisak. "Masih saja membencinya, mengutuknya ke neraka dan memberi kata-kata makian. Tanpa sekalipun bergumam terimakasih."

Kaki palsu itu terlepas, tergeletak di atas lantai begitu saja.

Luhan meremat kakinya yang tak utuh, air mata jatuh membasahi fabrik tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Berdamai dengan hal ini tak pernah mudah, selalu terasa sulit dan aku nyaris putus asa." Suara parau itu begitu menyayat hati, nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokkan dan mulai membuat dadanya nyeri terhimpit.

"Aku hancur berkali-kali karena kakiku yang cacat. Aku tersingkirkan, aku nyaris kehilangan semuanya karena kaki cacatku ini."

Luhan menyematkan senyum sedih di belah bibirnya. "Aku selalu berpikir; tak akan ada yang mau menerima barang cacat sepertiku, jadi kurasa aku tak perlu mencintainya."

"Luhan, berhenti…" Sehun berucap dengan nada tertahan, lelaki itu tampak marah sekaligus kalut dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Aku mendapat penolakan bersama rasa kasihan—"

"Luhan, aku bilang berhenti."

"—dan tatapan kecewa yang bercampur jijik. Aku merasa tidak berharga—"

"LUHAN!" Sehun berteriak keras. Meraih wajah Luhan yang basah berantakan lantas mendekatkan dahi mereka hingga bersentuhan. Jemarinya mengusap air mata yang tak juga berhenti mengalir. Dadanya sesak luar biasa mendengar kalimat pesakitan yang meluncur dari gadis di depannya ini.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya… Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama terhadapmu. Jika semua orang membalikkan punggung kepadamu, aku akan menjadi orang yang selalu menghadapmu. Jika semua orang menatapmu dengan tatapan iba, aku akan menjadi orang yang menatapmu dengan tatapan yang kau inginkan. Luhan dengarkan aku…"

Luhan masih terisak, dan Sehun masih melelehkan air mata.

"Berdamailah dengan dirimu, dan jika kau kesulitan, merasa ingin menyerah dan putus asa, kau bisa berhenti sejenak, dan ingatlah aku selalu berada di sampingmu."

"Sehunna…"

"Biarkan aku berada di sampingmu dan melengkapi semua kekuranganmu, Luhan… Biarkan aku yang melakukannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat belas Februari, tanggal yang menjadi perayaan hari kasih sayang bagi kebanyakan orang, dan sekaligus tanggal yang mengingatkan Luhan tentang kenangan yang menyakitkan. Tapi, semuanya menjadi jauh lebih baik, jauh lebih ringan dan Luhan merasakan kebenciannya dengan tanggal itu nyaris lenyap tak berbekas.

Lambaian fabrik ringan berwarna pink pastel menyapu bagian bawah lutut yang terbuka. Paduan gaun selutut terlihat sangat manis dengan sepatu putih setengah tertutup. Juntaian rambut cokelat di sisi kiri dikelabang kecil, ditautkan dan diikat bersama juntaian rambut di sisi seberang.

Orang-orang memandanginya dengan berbagai tatapan, dan sekarang Luhan tengah belajar untuk tidak terlalu memperhatikan semua itu. Luhan akan mencoba menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa dan menyingkirkan semua pikiran negatif yang selama setahun terakhir silih berganti memenuhi pikirannya.

Luhan memasuki areal panti asuhan dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika bangunan itu berubah menjadi lebih manis dengan pita-pita merah muda dan beberapa buket mawar di beberapa sudut tempat. Bibirnya mengurva indah, sepertinya Sehun serius dengan kalimatnya dengan valentine di sini.

Mereka tak berlebihan, dan Luhan menyukainya.

Luhan masuk dan ia langsung disambut derai tawa dari anak-anak panti asuhan yang sibuk berebut cokelat, membuka pita kado berwarna merah muda yang menggemaskan. Yurae tampak sibuk menepis tangan-tangan nakal itu sementara Baekhyun berdiri di belakang meja yang penuh dengan makanan-makanan manis dan teko kaca berisi limun segar.

Oh, ingatkan Luhan untuk menyumpal mulut manis Baekhyun jika beberapa hari kedepan dia mengomel tentang berat badannya yang bertambah.

"Kak Luhan!"

"Oh, Kak Luhan datang!"

Luhan hanya tersenyum ketika banyak anak bergantian memeluk pinggang rampingnya dan mengucapkan selamat hari valentine dengan lucu. Mereka berhenti ketika menyadari kaki kirinya.

Mansae menyentuhnya pelan. "Kak Luhan? Ini apa?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan polos itu. Luhan menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Mansae dan mengelus puncak kepala anak lelaki tampan itu. "Ini namanya kaki artifisial, benda yang membantu Kak Luhan berjalan. Mansae mengerti?"

Kerutan dahi muncul, mungkin tak paham mengapa Luhan harus memakai benda itu. "Apa tidak sakit?" Luhan terkekeh.

"Sama sekali tidak, Mansae tahu, Kak Luhan sangat suka dengan benda ini." Selapis air bening tipis muncul di netra matanya dan dalam sekejap mata ia berusaha menghilangkan mereka. Tak boleh ada kesedihan, batinnya.

"Luhan…" Luhan tertarik ke dalam pelukan hangat dan bahunya terasa basah tiba-tiba. Luhan tersenyum begitu menyadari Nyonya Kang yang tengah memeluknya.

"Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun merah mudamu, Sayang… Kau begitu cantik…" Isakan tertahan itu Luhan balas dengan kekehan kecil bersama tepukan pelan di punggung wanita baya itu.

"Tentu saja. Nyonya Kang, terimakasih atas semuanya… Membiarkan aku melihat tempat menakjubkan ini, bertemu dengan anak-anak baik seperti mereka, dan juga… memberi aku kesempatan untuk mengenal Baby Zhui meski sebentar. Aku kacau, tak sepenuhnya berhati putih, tapi sekarang…" Luhan menarik nafas dalam, lantas mengulas senyum kecil. "aku sedang memperbaiki diri dan belajar mencintai diriku sediri."

"Oh astaga, semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Sayang…"

Luhan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang memalingkan wajah ketika pelukan itu terlepas. Luhan tersenyum geli dan mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu begitu memergoki Baekhyun tengah mengusap air matanya yang hanya setitik. Wajahnya kaku, jelek sekali kalau Luhan boleh jujur.

"Baekhyun dan menahan tangisan adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan."

"Oh diamlah, gadis nakal. Besok kita absen, dan pergi ke _mall_ mencari gaun baru!"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, Nona Baekhyun. Kau bisa pergi dengan Chanyeol besok karena Luhan sudah membuat janji denganku."

Sehun datang, memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan dan memberikan satu kecupan ringan di bagian pinggir dahi Luhan yang terbuka. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan lembut penuh kelegaan dan Luhan membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran kekanakan.

"Apa aku datang terlambat?" Luhan bertanya. Sehun menggeleng.

"Kami tidak melakukan pembukaan atau sejenisnya. Mau makanan manis? Atau kau menginginkan hal lain?"

"Bagaimana jika besok kau mengajariku membuat herbarium?"

Baekhyun menatap interaksi dua orang itu dengan tatapan haru. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak melihat senyum setulus dan seringan itu tercipta di wajah Luhan. Luhan selalu murung, dan walau ia tersenyum, hanya sebatas topeng _aku baik-baik saja_ dan tak lebih dari formalitas semata.

Sepertinya, tugasnya menjaga Luhan akan sedikit berkurang mulai saat ini. Karena ia yakin, Sehun jauh lebih mumpuni darinya.

 _Luhan, kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaanmu…Baik-baik dengan Sehun ya, katakana saja jika dia menyakitimu, akan kupastikan dia remuk redam terbaring di rumah sakit._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sayang, di mana kau meletakkan dasiku?" Suara baritone terdengar dari seorang pria dewasa yang sibuk di depan cermin kaca, melihat penampilannya sembari mengaitkan jam ke pergelangan tangannya.

"Dasi yang mana?" Suara feminine dari luar kamar menyahut nyaring.

"Dasi hitam bergaris hadiah ulangtahunku kemarin, Luhan…"

"Oh astaga Sehun, kau baru memakainya kemarin dan kau sudah ingin memakainya lagi hari ini?"

Seorang wanita berparas menawan masuk ke kamar tidur bernuansa _vintage_ itu dengan raut wajah kesal. Ia berjalan menuju kloset dan meraih sebuah dasi hitam polos, menarik kerah kemeja Sehun dengan sedikit keras. Sehun terkekeh saat melihat Luhan memasangkan dasinya sedikit tidak ikhlas.

"Kau dan alasanmu yang basi."

Sehun mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir merekah indah itu. Meraih pinggang sempit Luhan dan mengalungkan lengan kurus itu ke leher kokohnya.

"Kau makin cantik saat marah." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah ya," Sehun tampak semangat dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu tanggal 20 besok?"

"Dan kau akan selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama, Sehun. Aku tak menginginkan apapun secara spesifik. Jika kau ingin memberikan sesuatu, berikan saja. Jika kau tidak ingin melakukannya, ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan ciuman di pagi hari sudah cukup."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar jawaban itu, ia meraih Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia menyesap aroma rambut Luhan yang harum dan menenangkan.

"Kapan kau akan memeriksakan kondisi kakimu?"

"Mungkin besok, sekaligus melakukan reparasi kecil. Kau bisa meluangkan waktu?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang tidak untukmu?"

Hening sejenak, sebelum Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat dahi dan hidung mereka menyentuh satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu ulang tahunmu masih beberapa hari lagi, tapi aku tak tahan ingin mengatakannya sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih untukmu Luhan. Untuk bisa mencintai dirimu sendiri, membiarkan aku melengkapii dirimu, dan yang paling terpenting, terimakasih telah percaya padaku sampai saat ini. Aku nyaris tak bisa berkata-kata ketika terbangun, melihat tanggal dan menyadari kau masih ada di sampingku. Begitu kita mulai bersama, kau bisa melihat banyak kekurangan dalam diriku, dan kau bertahan dengan itu semua."

"Itu akan berlangsung selamanya." Jawab Luhan serta merta. Luhan mencuri kecupan kecil, dan membuahkan kekehan renyah Luhan.

"Oh, Luhan, aku benar-benar ingin mengambilmu pagi ini ji—"

"Mama dimana?! Kenapa Mama meninggalkan Hao sendirian?!"

Pasangan itu menjauhkan diri, saling memandang dengan tatapan terkejut sebelum akhrinya terkekeh bersamaan.

"Pergilah, Hao bisa mengamuk jika tidak mendapatkan Mamanya di pagi hari."

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. Satu kecupan kecil, dan Luhan meninggalkan Sehun demi menjemput putranya yang mungkin tengah merajuk.

Sehun menatap punggung istrinya dengan senyuman kecil…

… _aku bahagia melihatmu bisa menerima keadaanmu dan mencintai dirimu sendiri selayaknya aku mencintaimu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua hal diciptakan berpasangan satu sama lain. Tak perlu banyak contoh, kalian pasti sudah mengerti, bukan?

Kekuranganmu diciptakan untuk dilengkapi kelebihan belahan jiwamu, dan kelebihanmu diciptakan untuk melengkapi kekurangan belahan jiwamu. Sesederhana itu, meski untuk bisa merasakannya secara hakiki tak dapat dipungkiri membutuhkan banyak waktu dan pengorbanan.

Tuhan menciptakan kesedihan, namun juga memberi penawar di ujung penderitaan. Untuk membuat insannya senantiasa bersyukur, lebih bisa menatap hidup dengan cara yang lebih baik.

Kesempurnaan, ya?

Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apa definisinya?

Menurutku, kesempunaan adalah berdamai dengan ketidaksempurnaan yang ada dalam dirimu.

 _Simpy perfectly imperfection._

 **.**

 **THE** **END**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading this failed-miserable FanFiction.**

 **Thanks to beautiful someone who has given me amazing inspiring story.**

 **I finished this only in two days, so sorry about mess-typo an another crack-thing, huhu.**

 **By the way, gues** **s** **me who, wkwkwkwk ^^**


End file.
